


Close Encounters

by fuzipenguin



Series: Aliens and Earthlings [1]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers Generation One
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fisting, Other, Vaginal Fingering, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4796393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Whereas others had been horrified at the thought of abduction, a younger and more naïve Mikaela had always thought it could be a sexy adventure.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Encounters

     Mikaela irritably huffed, unable to ignore the prickling on the back of her neck any longer. She gently placed her tools on the workbench in front of her before turning on one heel and pointing an accusatory finger at the silver Corvette parked in the far corner of Ratchet’s repair bay. “You’re staring.”

     The car’s engine turned over with a soft purr, and Sideswipe rolled forward several feet.

     “No, I’m not,” he stated.

     Mikaela glared at his windshield, crossing her arms over her chest. “Yeah? Sure feels like it,” she challenged.

     Sideswipe was silent for a long moment before speaking again. “I’ve been in my alt mode all morning. How could I be staring?”

     Mikaela’s gaze narrowed. “Don’t give me that,” she growled, pointing a finger at him again. “Just because your optics are tucked up under your butt doesn’t mean your other sensors aren’t still feeding you information. And they’ve been trained on me since you rolled in here an hour ago!”

     Sideswipe’s front tires waggled back and forth a few times like a rebellious child shifting under the weight of a scolding parent’s glare. “So what if I was?”

     Faced with his indirect admission, Mikaela faltered. “Well… it’s weirding me out! So stop it! Please,” she added after a pause. Sideswipe had never responded to politeness before, but it couldn’t hurt to try.

     “You know… I’m not really staring so much as… looking in your direction and thinking,” Sideswipe replied, as if that made it so much better.

     While she had previously been stared at by all the Autobots for any number of what they considered human ‘peculiarities’, being watched while Sideswipe ‘thought’ was a little alarming. She recalled the Dixie Cup Fiasco from a few months ago and shuddered. Sarah still gave Sideswipe the cold shoulder to this day.

     “Optimus told you humans were off limits for any further pranks,” Mikaela warned, taking a wary step away from him.

     She heard a series of soft clicks and then Sideswipe began to break apart and transform back into his root mode. Instead of standing, he ended up on his hands and knees, ass in the air and back stretching like a cat. A cable somewhere deep inside him twanged, and Sideswipe made a rumble of pleasure. He continued his forwards and downwards slide until he was on his belly with his chin propped up on folded arms. His legs bent at the knees, feet rising into the air behind him, crossed at the ankles with the tires slowly spinning. He slowly swung his legs back and forth, the very picture of innocence.

     Mikaela didn’t trust it one bit. His next action proved her instincts right.

     “No prank,” Sideswipe promised, tilting his head to the side. His gaze moved to the top of her head and then slowly traveled down her body, optics considering.

     Mikaela took another step backwards. “Are you checking me out?” she asked, voice a little shrill.

     A lot of the ’bots had picked up some of her species’ mannerisms and behaviors as time passed, but Sideswipe had fallen into flirting with humans like he had been born to it. He was pretty indiscriminate, aiming his attentions at males and females alike, although never at herself or Sam. But then again… they had also been together up until a few weeks ago.

     Come to think of it, Sideswipe had never flirted with a human he knew to be in a relationship as Will, Sarah, and Epps had all been exempt as well. Mikaela had to give him some credit for that, she supposed.

     “Sorta,” he said. “Can I ask you a question without you getting mad at me?”                     

     “I can’t promise that,” Mikaela said flatly.

     Oh, how she wished Ratchet wasn’t halfway across the country accompanying Prime on some mysterious errand. Ironhide however, was a few buildings over and could be quite the deterrent to Sideswipe’s more… interesting antics. She wondered if the old warrior would hear her if she screamed for him.

     Sideswipe’s optics half shuttered, and a small grin quirked up the corners of his lips. “Fair enough. How about you can be as mad as you want, but just don’t tell Ratchet on me?”

     Mikaela considered him. Sideswipe never meant anyone any harm. Well, not unless it was a Decepticon. Rather, he was insanely curious and didn’t know the meaning of boundaries; those two personality traits were what got him into trouble more often than not. Most likely he had found something on the internet that had intrigued him and wanted more information directly from the source. 

     The majority of the troops were currently out on maneuvers, so she was probably one of the few humans left on base he could pester. Although why he had waited instead of immediately talking to her as soon as he had rolled into the MedBay didn’t bode well.

     “Alright, go ahead and ask. I promise I won’t tell Ratchet about anything we’re talking about,” Mikaela finally agreed, against her better judgement.

     “Excellent!” Sideswipe exclaimed, rearing up on his elbows and belly crawling a few feet closer. He actually _wriggled_ in excitement. “Can you tell me more about the clitoris?”

     Mikaela gaped at the silver mech who looked ever so much like an expectant puppy. She hadn’t really known what to expect, but that definitely hadn’t been it. Although she should have guessed he would ask something about human bodies with the way he had been staring at her.

     “The… the clitoris?” she repeated in disbelief. “Why would you want to know about that?!”

     Sideswipe suddenly looked furtive as he darted a glance around the repair bay. He hunched his shoulders and lowered his voice once he had confirmed the building was empty besides the two of them. “Has Ratchet gone over reproductive anatomy in his little lessons with you?”

     Mikaela frowned at the reminder. “No. I asked, but he said it wasn’t important for battlefield wounds.” She had let it go because the medic had been right, but she was a curious girl. It was one of the few Cybertronian systems she knew absolutely nothing about.

     “Well, he’s got a point there. Still. Aren’t you interested? At least a little?” Sideswipe asked slyly.

     “Yeeaahh….” Mikaela replied slowly. “But what does that have to do with a human’s clitoris?”

     Sideswipe wriggled again, and Mikaela had to smother a laugh. And she had thought Bumblebee had the market cornered on cute. “Humans and Cybertronians actually have pretty similar equipment. It’s kinda cool, actually.”

     Mikaela squinted at Sideswipe, rolling his words around in her mind. “So what are you telling me? That _you_ have the equivalent of a clitoris?”

     “Yup, think so. But I’ve seen so many things on the internet, I thought it better to just ask a woman. You have some knowledge of our frames via Ratchet, and… you and Sam are no longer mates, so…”

     His optics slid to the side, knowing that last bit was a touchy subject. Her and Sam’s break up had been loud and messy and all the ’bots had known about it within minutes of it happening. Bunch of gossiping hens, the lot of them.

     “You can’t trust everything you see or read on the internet,” Mikaela finally decided on saying. “So, I tell you about human workings, and you tell me about Cybertronian?”

     “I’ll do you one better,” Sideswipe exclaimed, pushing himself up onto his palms and knees. “I’ll show you!”

     “Woah, woah, woah!” Mikaela called out, wildly waving her hands through the air. Sideswipe paused, tilting his head to the side in question. “I don’t know about that.”

     Sideswipe practically sagged in disappointment. “Why? You were crawling around inside my knee joint last week. How is me showing you my junk any different?”

     Mikaela couldn’t help herself; she giggled, a little hysterically. “Your ‘junk’? Oh my god, Sideswipe. Stay off the internet. Please.”

     Despite her initial instinct to run away screaming, another part of her was leaping at the chance to at least gain more information on a system Ratchet had flatly denied her knowledge of. It was all for science, right?

     “Not gonna happen. So… what do you say? A little exchange of data?”

     Mikaela shook her head, thoughts a-whirl. “I still don’t understand why you want to know in the first place.”

     Sideswipe nonchalantly shrugged. “I’m bored.”

     “That’s it?” she replied in disbelief. “You’re bored?”

     “It happens. C’mon, you wanna?” Sideswipe pressed, optics alight. He was utterly ridiculous. Like a dog practically vibrating out of its skin at the prospect of a car ride.

     She really liked dogs.

     Mikaela sighed, nodding reluctantly. Damn. Her better judgement was definitely on a losing streak today. “All right, fine. But I’m drawing the line at me getting naked.”

     Sideswipe let out a whoop and bounced to his wheels in one smooth motion, the concrete vibrating beneath her feet. “Sweet! Where do you want me?”

     After some thought, the two of them decided Sideswipe would just sit on the floor. As Sideswipe was one of the thinner bots, all she had to do was stand between his legs to have a perfect view of his groin.

     Once there, Mikaela fidgeted from a mix of anticipation and nervousness. This was… well, it wasn’t exactly forbidden, per se. She was just learning new information as an apprentice medic. And she and Sideswipe were both consenting adults. At least she _thought_ he was an adult; he sure acted like a child sometimes…

     “All right, so… open up, I guess,” Mikaela began, gesturing at Sideswipe’s crotch. She found that her eyes kept sliding off to the side, away from the smooth, unadorned metal. Then her gaze would dart right back as if she was expecting a human’s genitalia to magically appear in the brief time she had looked away.

     Wow. This wasn’t awkward in the slightest. What had she been thinking?

     “You’re not even gonna buy me flowers first?” Sideswipe joked, grinning down at her. He was leaning back on his palms, abdomen crunched as he tried to keep his lower half straight but still peer down the length of his body. Of _course_ he would want to watch every second of this.

     She snorted, some of the tension disappearing. “I think you’re the one who should be buying _me_ flowers,” she retorted.

     “Noted. All right…” there was a click and then the silver metal of Sideswipe’s crotch sank inwards several inches before separating into halves. Each half slid to the side, beneath the neighboring plates. “…here I am.”

     Mikaela watched the process, unable to look away. No matter how many times she witnessed one of the ‘bots transform, whether it was an arm into a gun or their whole body into a vehicle, she was always filled with a sense of awe and amazement. This was no different.

     Once the pieces had settled, she took several steps backwards, trying to make sense of everything she was seeing. The nervousness quickly fell away, replaced by a clinical interest as she leaned forward, eyes rapidly cataloguing every bump and curve.

     The area revealed beneath the retracted cover was roughly rectangular, perhaps a foot long and six to seven inches wide. Near the top, there was an approximately four inch wide, perfectly circular area not immediately identifiable. The circle looked as if it could spiral open as a series of overlapping plates originated from a barely raised up rim and culminated in the center.

     A few inches below that was an area which looked eerily similar to a woman’s labia. Softly rounded vertical strips of metal formed an ellipsis around a darker, barely visible interior. There was a string of lights inlaid in each rim, all glowing a soft red. Another, brighter light peeped out from the upper edge of the metal folds, and she narrowed her eyes, willing her brain to make sense of it.

     She gradually made out what looked to be a plump little button, halfway hidden by the top of the ellipsis. About an inch in diameter, it glowed more strongly than the other lights, dimming and brightening in a slow but steady rhythm. 

     If the comparison between a human and Cybertronian held, then the little button was his clitoris and the elliptical mound was the entrance to Sideswipe’s vagina. And woah… she blinked a few times, trying to wrap her mind around that. They called each other ‘he’, and she’d assumed… well, should she really have assumed anything about alien sentient robots? Even after all this time she had known them?

     “That’s my valve,” Sideswipe helpfully explained, pointing with one finger at the darkened slit. “My anterior node and my spike housing.” He gestured to the rest in turn and then quieted, stare heavy as he waited for her reaction

     “A valve… basically equivalent to a vagina?” she asked, eyes still roving the entire area, picking out more and more details. The edges of the valve looked incredibly soft, not even metal, and her hands itched to reach out and touch.

     “Mmm. Think so. And I’m pretty sure the node’s like your clitoris,” Sideswipe confirmed.

     “And… a spike?” she questioned, eyeing the circular orifice she had first wondered at.

     “Basically a penis. I have it offline right now. Didn’t want to offend your delicate sensibilities,” Sideswipe said with a grin. Mikaela glared up at him, tempted to give him a smack. Then she blinked again.

     “Wait. So you have both a penis _and_ a vagina?!”

     Sideswipe nodded. “Yup. We all do. That’s a big difference between us and humans, I know. Our equipment doesn’t define our gender like your species.”

     Mikaela stared back down at Sideswipe’s bared crotch. Now she kind of wanted to observe his spike, to see how it looked in comparison to a human’s cock. And he had control over it?

     “But… why do you have both?”

     “It’s probably because our species has a hard time making sparklings. This doubles the chance of creation,” Sideswipe reported.

     Mikaela thought about it for a moment before nodding. That made sense. Many species adapted to ensure they could reproduce efficiently in the face of their environment. Like female deer having twin fawns.

     “So you could potentially impregnate another mech or be impregnated yourself,” Mikaela said slowly, speaking her thoughts aloud.

     Sideswipe shifted, the shining valve catching the overhead lights. Was it… was there moisture there? She took a step forward, eyeing the edges of the slit. “Yeah. In theory.”

     Mikaela stared up at him, askance. “Well, either it’s true or it’s not.”

     “In 99% of our species, that’s true,” Sideswipe replied, looking a little edgy.

     “But not for you?” she guessed. Now Mikaela was confused. What made Sideswipe different? “Why not?”

     If she hadn’t been staring right at him, she might have missed the clenching of his jaw, and the pained look which flashed across his face.

     “It’s not just about the interfacing equipment. There’s stuff about sparks too. And before you ask, I ain’t showing you my spark,” Sideswipe said belligerently.

     Mikaela raised up her hands in an ‘I mean no harm’ gesture. She could recognize a touchy subject if she saw or heard the warning signs. So it had something to do with his spark then. That was fine. Sparks were the very essence of a Cybertronian; she didn’t want to be messing around with those even if Ratchet was present. At least not yet, anyway.

     “All right. So, besides your spike housing, this looks a lot like a human’s,” she remarked, steering the conversation away from potentially dangerous waters. “Except my clitoris is a bit more hidden.”

     Sideswipe leaned forward and craned his neck downward to see. “Ok. Yeah, mine probably would be too, but I’m kinda all sprawled out here.”

     “True,” Mikaela mused. “Does everyone have these? Because humans certainly don’t,” she said, gesturing at the softly glowing lights inset into the metal ‘lips’ of his valve. She hadn’t seen anything else like them before and wondered what function they served.

     “What, the biolights? Mostly. They’re just decoration, so mechs can have any number of arrangements. I’ve seen a few mechs with only one or two lights and a guy with so many he could find his way in the dark if his headlights went out.”

     Sideswipe shook his head, a fond smile forming. “’Course, Roddy always was a bit over the top.”

     “Cool,” Mikaela murmured, transfixed. She leaned forward and the pulse of his anterior node light sped up slightly. “Are they always red?”

     Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Sideswipe shake his head. “No. They can be any color. Usually the color and arrangement are chosen at the final upgrade into an adult frame; most mechs choose to match the dominant shade of their paint nanites.”

     Mikaela looked up in surprise. “You used to be red?”

     “Red and black, and a little bit of white,” Sideswipe informed her.

     “Huh. You would look really good with those colors. Why did you change your paint but not these?” Mikaela asked, pointing at one of the lights.

     “It’s much easier to change nanites, especially if we’re transforming into an entirely new alt mode. And… I just…. needed a change,” Sideswipe replied. His optics flicked downwards to study the floor, a small frown appearing on his face. Mikaela suspected there was more to the color change than that, but let it alone. Sideswipe apparently had more depth to him than she had first realized.

     “Sometimes you just do,” Mikaela said in agreement. Truth be told, she’d been thinking about a change herself. Sam had always liked her long hair and had pleaded with her not to have it cut. Now that he was no longer in the picture, she had been thinking about a trip into town to have the majority of the heavy mass shorn off. Something punk, with maybe a few strips of color.

     “Any other questions?” Sideswipe asked, fidgeting a little.

     Mikaela shook herself out of her musings, hoping he wasn’t getting uncomfortable. She doubted it. He didn’t seem the least bit shy, and Ratchet had lamented on many occasions about how Sideswipe could never sit still for very long.

     “No, not really,” she replied slowly, still eyeing the valve. “Well, maybe. So, a woman’s labia becomes swollen when she’s turned on. Would these do the same?” Mikaela asked, reaching out to indicate the left rim of metal.

     “Oh!” she exclaimed as her fingers hovered a few inches above the area. “That’s really warm!”

     “You can touch if you want,” Sideswipe suggested. Mikaela’s hand automatically moved forward before her brain caught up with it and reminded her just what she would be touching.

     “Are you sure?” she questioned.

     “Yeah,” he scoffed. “I’d probably not even feel it. You don’t have the force another… mech… does…”

     Mikaela heard him trail off as she pressed the flat of her palm against the left lip, her mouth falling open in surprise at the feel of the material beneath her hand. It was certainly warm, not uncomfortably so, but more than any other part of a Cybertronian she’d touched so far. The rim was also the softest metal she’d ever laid hands on, giving easily beneath the press of her fingers, yet still feeling firm. The closest analogy she could come to was the fluid like properties of chainmail, although that description was sorely lacking.

     She stroked her hand down the lip, marveling at the way the material seemed to flex under her touch. There was no separate plates here, not like many of the other locations she’d worked in; this was all one piece of metal… and it felt very much alive.

     The rim twitched under her next stroke, Sideswipe’s bio lights glowing a little brighter. When her fingers naturally followed the curve of the metal towards the darkened interior of the valve itself, something deep inside Sideswipe’s abdomen clicked on with a whirl.

     Mikaela looked up at him with wide eyes, shocked. “Was that a fan?” It had certainly sounded like one of the many cooling apparatus Cybertornians had for dispersing excess heat from their engines. Which meant his core temperature was rising.

     Sideswipe blinked down at her, his normally confident expression replaced by one of astonishment.  “I… uh… maybe?”

     “I thought you said you’d barely be able to feel it!” she protested, yanking her hand back.

     Sideswipe shrugged, looking a little nonplussed. “I didn’t think I would. But I actually can, especially if I dial up my dermal sensitivity. You don’t have to stop.”

     “What?! You’re getting turned on!” Mikaela exclaimed accusingly, taking a step backwards. This was supposed to be a fact gathering exam, nothing else!

     “No, not really,” Sideswipe hedged. Then he paused before continuing, unable to hide the evidence. “Well… I mean… more from the novelty of the idea than anything. It’s not like you could overload me… you wouldn’t be strong enough.”

     Mikaela bristled, her tone dangerous. “Ex _cuse_ me?”

     Words like that rubbed Mikaela the wrong way, especially in light of some of the most recent conversations Sam had had with her. He had wanted her to take a step back from her lessons with Ratchet, stating he was worried she would get hurt. That she wasn’t big enough or strong enough to mess around with the internal components of the Autobots.

     She knew he had been referring to her species and not her gender, but nevertheless, the words had rankled. And she had more than proved herself then and since; Ratchet wasn’t one to lie about things like that.

     Sideswipe’s optics spiraled in and out several times as he considered her. “Well… I don’t think you could. Would you… want to even try?”

     Mikaela opened her mouth to give a retort and then shut it. She had certainly walked into that trap, hadn’t she?

     “I don’t see why I wouldn’t be able to,” she replied carefully. “I mean your clit… er… node is barely an inch in diameter so I could easily manage it. Do you… oh…” Mikaela trailed off, considering the equipment in front of her.

     “Could you get off with just stimulation to the node itself? I mean, in women…”

     “Only about 25% can orgasm from vaginal penetration alone,” Sideswipe said, sounding as if he was quoting something. God, she hoped it wasn’t Wikipedia. “Either works for me. It’s better when everything’s paid attention to, of course, but I could overload from just the nub itself.”

     Mikaela eyed Sideswipe’s valve opening next, a small part of her mind screaming at her. Was she actually considering this? Just because he had said she wouldn’t be able to? That was a dumb reason, that sliver of her brain said.

     The majority of her head however, was insanely curious to see what an alien robot’s ‘o’ face looked like. And that part of her mind was winning out. Screw propriety; she had never put much stock in it anyway.

     She held up her hand and looked from it to Sideswipe’s valve opening. “I might be able to do something with your valve too. What do you think? Whole hand? I probably couldn’t go as deep as you’d like, but…”

     Mikaela trailed off as above her head, Sideswipe made a sound suspiciously close to a whimper. She looked up to see the sky blue of his optics had deepened to a dark cobalt, and he was staring at her intently.

     “I think that would be fine,” Sideswipe told her huskily. She had a sneaking suspicion that would be more than fine.

     “You are _such_ a pervert,” she said in amazement, shaking her head.

     “Who’s the pervert here? The one letting things be done to him? Or the one doing the doing?” he snarked with a grin.

     She smiled back ruefully. “You got a point there. Here’s another one, though,” she said, eyeing the valve opening which was beginning to glisten. “Is it safe for me to touch that?” she said, pointing.

     Sideswipe leaned over, expression confused. Then it cleared as he saw what she was referring to. “Oh, the lubricant? Huh. Good point. Well, you can touch joint lubricant, right? Pretty much the same stuff, except it’s more charged. More ion particles,” he explained when he saw her brow furrow.

     Mikaela frowned. “Ratchet always has me wear gloves, no matter what.”

     “Then wear gloves. Does this mean you’re actually going to try and overload me?” he asked, doing that vibrating-wriggly thing again. It was still adorable, but now it had a touch of the erotic to it, especially in light of his lust-darkened optics and the gentle background hum of one of his cooling fans.

     She glanced down to his valve, studying it for several moments before looking back up at his hopeful face. Would she ever get an opportunity like this again? To see and feel the changes within an alien robot’s genitalia as it orgasmed?

     Her hands itched again, and she made a snap decision.

     “You are to keep your sensors trained on that door so no one interrupts. And you don’t tell _anyone_ about this. _Especially_ Ratchet. He’d probably never let me help him out again,” Mikaela warned.

     Sideswipe’s face broke out into a wide grin. “Not a word. Cross my spark.”

     “All right, let me get some gloves then. Wait here.”

     With that instruction, Mikaela jogged off in the direction of her little supply closet. Once she got there, she rummaged at the back of one of the shelves, finally emerging with her second to last pair of gloves. They were specially made of skin tight rubber and ran from her fingers to her armpits. The rubber protected her delicate skin from sparks or corrosive fluids and allowed her almost the same amount of mobility and sensation to touch as without them.

     Before she headed back to Sideswipe, she also gathered up several old, but clean towels. She had no idea how messy this would get. She briefly considered grabbing her work overalls too, but the clothes she was wearing could be easily tossed if something were to damage them.

     As she turned to make her way back, she looked up and caught a glimpse of Sideswipe’s right hand rhythmically moving at this groin. “Hey! What are you doing?”

     Sideswipe’s head shot up and he stared at her a little guiltily, the motion of his hand immediately halting. “I’ve been told I have no patience,” he offered as she walked back to him.

     “Yeah, I can see that. Well, stop. How am I supposed to learn anything if you do half of it for me?” Mikaela demanded crossly, coming to a halt a few feet away from his pelvis. She dropped her towels into a little pile on the floor within easy reach.

     Sideswipe withdrew his hand, two of his digits shining wetly in the overhead lights. Something deep in the pit of her stomach lurched at the sight. Holy shit, this was really happening. She was going to give a giant alien robot an orgasm, and it looked like he was completely on board with the idea, judging by the amount of liquid dripping down his fingers.

     “Sorry. I’ll try and behave,” Sideswipe said with earnest optics.

     “Uh huh. Do you even know ho…oh. Damn.”

     “What?” the silver mech asked innocently, the word a little slurred by the digits in his mouth. He stopped sucking on them and tilted his head to the side in curiosity when Mikaela continued to gape at him silently.

     His optics brightened and he popped his fingers out of mouth, holding them up in the air. The expression on his face turned sly as Mikaela felt her cheeks start to burn. “I’m not the only one getting a little revved up, huh?”

     Damn them and all their sensors. Sideswipe’s probably weren’t as finely tuned as Ratchet’s, but she suspected the warrior would be able to tell if her heart rate increased. Which it had at the strangely erotic sight she had just witnessed. Sometimes she forgot just how expressive some of their faces could be… and the way Sideswipe’s mouth had moved, suckling on his own digits… well, it had momentarily taken her breath away and sent a surge of lust straight through her.

     “It’s more the novelty of the idea than anything,” Mikaela finally answered, repeating what Sideswipe had said earlier. She busied herself with tugging on the gloves, not wanting to see his expression.

     “Uh huh,” Sideswipe replied, disbelief in his tone. “You know, what you said about you not getting naked…”

     “I meant it,” Mikaela warned, wriggling her fingers and settling them inside the gloves. She eyed Sideswipe’s nub, rubbing her hands together and feeling the slight drag of rubber against rubber. Would his node be sensitive? There was nothing worse than a partner enthusiastically rubbing at a dry clit.

     “Suit yourself,” Sideswipe said airily. “I’m at your service if you need anything. Anything at all.”

     “Mmhmm. You about ready?” Mikaela asked, trying to derail the seductive train of thought Sideswipe’s words had created. The idea of the tables being turned and Sideswipe ‘assisting’ her to orgasm filled her with both excitement and terror.

     “I was born ready,” Sideswipe boasted. “Do with me what you will.”

     Rolling her eyes, Mikaela sucked in a steadying breath and held it for several seconds before letting it out through her nose. “Ok. I’m just going to feel around a little first. Let me know if anything hurts.”

     “Will do,” Sideswipe promised. One last glance upwards showed Mikaela that Sideswipe was staring down at her, an amused glint in his optics and a condescending quirk to one corner of his lips.

     Feeling a flash of irritation, Mikaela reached out and grabbed hold of his node firmly between her thumb and forefinger. Holding the sensor tightly, she rotated her hand sharply to the left, causing Sideswipe to jerk in place.

     “Ow! Hey!” he protested, hand raised in an aborted motion.

     “Guess this is as sensitive as my clit,” Mikaela commented pointedly, releasing him. She took a step back, crossing her arms over her chest. “Just because I’m a third of your height doesn’t mean I can’t hurt you.”

     “All right, all right!” Sideswipe replied defensively, hand sneaking between his thighs to protectively cover his privates. “Mikaela’s got bite – I respect that.”

     A little mollified by the wariness in his expression, Mikaela gestured to the node still covered by his hand. “Did I really hurt you?”

     Sideswipe patted at his valve before slowly lifting his arm out of the way. “Just a little sting. Wasn’t expecting it, you she-Hulk, you.”

     “I’m not going to apologize,” Mikaela warned, stepping back in and carefully laying her hands on the warm metal to either side of his valve opening. He flinched slightly before settling beneath her touch.

     “You don’t have to; I was being an aft. You have strength in spades, Mikaela,” Sideswipe replied softly. Mikaela didn’t know how to interpret the expression he had on his face now, nor was she one to accept compliments well, so she returned her attentions to his valve with a wordless shrug.

     Using her right hand, she traced the edges of Sideswipe’s valve opening. From where he had buried two fingers within himself, Mikaela observed the gathering of a pale pink, shimmering liquid smeared around the rim. She dipped a finger in a patch which was thicker than the rest and held her hand up, examining it with a critical eye.

     She rubbed her fingers together, testing the consistency. It was thicker than a pure liquid, more like a creamy ointment or hand lotion. When she sniffed it, she wrinkled her nose at the subtle, unique smell; it wasn’t bad per se, but it was definitely something different. Both metallic and… flowery?

     “Are you stuffing lavender up your hooha?” Mikaela asked skeptically, looking up at Sideswipe.

     The mech stared down at her in obvious disbelief. “What?! No! I’m not stuffing anything up my…” Sideswipe snickered as his optics dimmed, likely reaching out to the internet to look up the term, “… my hooha. Nothing other than my fingers, sadly enough.”

     “What, is there a no fraternization rule or something?” Mikaela asked absently, still staring at the substance on her gloves. Despite Sideswipe saying it was exactly like joint lubricant, she could definitely tell the difference. Color for one. Consistency for the other. Joint lubricant was a little thicker and more oily in smell.

     “Used to be. Then our numbers kept shrinking, and Optimus lifted it. ‘Find what solace when and where you can’, he said,” Sideswipe explained. “It was a nice thing to do, especially for units trapped together for millennia at a time.”

     “So? What’s holding you back? Surely even Optimus Prime could do to get laid now and then,” Mikaela commented. Maybe a little romp in the sack would help to alleviate some of the ever present sadness in the Autobot leader’s gaze.

     Sideswipe looked shocked and appalled. “He’s the Prime!”

     “Yeah, and?” she questioned. She curled her fingers beneath the most horizontal rim of the valve and gently tugged outwards, testing the give. It didn’t take her full strength to stretch the edge, but it also didn’t move without some pull.

     “That’s… no. Never. Uh uh,” Sideswipe said vehemently, shaking his head.

     Mikaela snorted in amusement, repeating the stretch on the other side. “Ok then, I get it. Optimus is untouchable. So how about Ironhide? All big and bad and gruff?”

     “And old! Ew!” the silver warrior exclaimed, cutely wrinkling his nasal ridge.

     Mikaela grinned again. “I’m keeping that as blackmail, you know. Jolt, then? He’s more your age, right?”

     “Yeah, but he’s… kinda boring,” Sideswipe admitted. Mikaela had to agree with him on that; Jolt had been polite, but very bland during their few interactions together. He also didn’t interact with the other ‘bots all that much, seeming to prefer solitude.

     “Bumblebee?”

     Sideswipe’s nose wrinkled again. “’Bee’s a good guy, don’t get me wrong. Got a _nice_ aft. But he’s too yellow.”

     Mikaela’s hands paused, and she stared up at Sideswipe skeptically. “’Too yellow’? You got a problem with the color yellow?”

     “It’s an obnoxious shade,” Sideswipe protested, shrugging.

     Shaking her head, Mikaela gently eased her whole hand inside Sideswipe’s valve. She supposed she should have warned him ahead of time because he jerked in place, nearly pulling her off her feet.

     “Hold still!” she barked, slapping his thigh with her other hand. Not that it would hurt him in the slightest, but it made a satisfactory ringing sound when she did it.

     Sideswipe shuddered a little, his armor plates chiming together softly. “Yes, Ratchet,” he replied, a little breathlessly.

     Mikaela looked up at him, wide-eyed from a sudden realization. “Sideswipe. Do you have a thing for Ratchet?!”

     Sideswipe’s gaze slid off to the side. “A thing? That’s… that’s silly. No, of course not.”

     Mikaela tilted her head to the side and stared at him expectedly. Finally he sighed after several long moments in which she made it obvious she wasn’t going to continue until he said something. “Maybe a little. But don’t tell him!”

     “I’d never,” she promised. Now all those times Sideswipe pestered Ratchet suddenly made sense. Then a thought occurred to her. “Isn’t he even older than ‘Hide?”

     “Not by much!” he protested. When she looked at him with her eyebrow raised at the irony, Sideswipe subsided. “Yeah. But he wears it well, you know? And he’s got great hands. He knows every inch of my frame better than I do,” he murmured dreamily.

     “Uh huh. So why don’t you do something about it?” Mikaela asked, turning her attention back to his valve. After she had inserted her hand, his valve had tightened down around her. Not painfully, but firmly enough that she figured it would be best to hold still and let him adjust. It would also give her some time to analyze the sensations _she_ was feeling.

     It was a bit like placing one’s hand inside a warm, wet mitten that continually rippled around your fingers and smelled like metallic lavender. It was weird, but not bad.  

     “Ratchet would never take up with me,” Sideswipe said with absolute, and sad, certainty.

     “How do you know? Have you tried?” Mikaela questioned reasonably. It suddenly struck her as odd; the two of them, chatting as if they were girlfriends gabbing about their respective crushes. She done that with her high school friends a hundred times before; of course, never with her hand stuck up one of their vaginas.

     “No. But he just wouldn’t. Not right now, anyway,” he said, optics downcast. She thought about questioning him further but decided to leave it. There was another subtle warning there that she thought it better to respect.

     “Okaaay.” She thought about the short list of remaining Autobots compatible with Sideswipe. Because surely Wheelie wasn’t an option. “How about the twins then? Double the pleasure?” she asked jokingly.

     Which was why she was utterly surprised when Sideswipe’s head whipped around and he glared down at her, optics blazing nearly white. “Never!”

     She froze at the angry rev of his engine, confused as to what she could have said to enrage him. The twins were annoying, sure, but did they piss Sideswipe off enough to evoke this type of reaction?

     “I’m sorry. I didn’t know you disliked them that much…”

     Sideswipe gave a sharp shake of his head. “It’s not that. Well… it’s partly that. There is something _seriously_ wrong with their processors, no matter what Ratchet says. And you know they’re not twins, right?”

     Mikaela blinked up at him, suddenly wishing her hand was not pushed into a giant robot’s vagina at this particular moment in time.

     “They’re not? Then why does everyone call them that? I mean, they’re practically identical,” she pointed out.

     “They’re….” Sideswipe spat out a word in Cybertronian she’d never heard before. Upon seeing her look of confusion, he translated. “Gestalt. They can combine into one larger form. Combiners don’t share a spark, although they may still be spark bonded. Combiners often look similar to one another; twins may look the same or completely different. Twins are an easier concept for humans to understand, but they’re actually very rare for our species.”

     “And… because they’re… gestalt… you don’t like them?” she ventured hesitantly, still not seeing the cause for his ire.  

     “It’s… it’s complicated. Do we have to talk about this now?” Sideswipe said with a defeated sigh, nudging his chin forward and indicating her place between his thighs.

     “No, of course not. But you’re the one giving me flimsy excuses for not having sex with any of your comrades and reducing yourself to getting some from a human. Just sayin’,” Mikaela commented. She secretly thought Sideswipe was being just a liiiiiittle bit picky. Come on, the wrong shade of yellow? But maybe it was another example of a cultural thing she just wasn’t aware of.

     “Reducing myself? I don’t think of it that way. There’s nothing wrong with humans. Except that you squish if stepped on,” Sideswipe remarked.  

     Her weak distraction seemed to have worked. His plating ruffled up and then settled back down like a bird’s, some of the tension leaving him. She’d seen the other Autobots do the plating thing too and suspected it was a form of body language. Something else to remember to bring up to Ratchet when he got back.

     Deciding to get on with what they were here for, Mikaela slowly inched her hand deeper, his valve rippling around her in response. She very carefully rubbed the floor of the channel, the interior metal feeling as soft and pliable as the outer lips.

     “How does this feel to you?” Mikaela questioned.

     Sideswipe looked thoughtful and was silent a moment before replying. “It’s different. I mean, you’re stimulating sensors, but kinda randomly. Nothing like how fingers or a spike would feel.”

     “Do you think you could get off with this alone?”

     “I’m not sure. Maybe if you got into some kind of rhythm,” Sideswipe returned, head cocked to the side in order to better watch her.

     Mikaela nodded at the suggestion. “Ok, well mostly I wanted to make sure I wasn’t hurting you. I’m going to see how deep I can go, ok?”

     “No pain. Have at it,” Sideswipe said cheerfully.

     Mikaela slowly inched her arm forward, the lips of his valve rippling at the motion. Her wrist disappeared inside him, and then the majority of her forearm. Just as the bend of her elbow reached his entrance, the tips of her fingers encountered resistance. That surprised her a little; she’d thought his valve would be longer. It gave her a bit of perspective on spike length though.

     She moved her hand around, gently probing that pliable surface. The tip of her index finger caught on a large bump roughly similar in size to his clit, near the roof of the valve, and he made an involuntary noise in response. Mikaela froze, peering up at him and trying to judge just what kind of a sound that had been.

     Sideswipe gazed back at her, mouth open a little. “Ceiling node,” he explained, tongue coming out to wet his lower lip.

     “Which is…?”

     “It’s a sensor kinda like a clitoris. But in the back of my valve,” Sideswipe explained.

     Mikaela pushed a little deeper and found the node once more. She gently rubbed over it with the pads of two fingers, watching in amusement as Sideswipe’s gaze went a little out of focus. “Well, aren’t you lucky,” Mikaela commented, half in jest, half in jealousy. “Feel good?”

     “Guh.”

     Another one of Sideswipe’s cooling fans kicked on, and Mikaela grinned. “You still think I’m not strong enough to get you to orgasm?” she asked, circling the sensor over and over again, occasionally rubbing across its surface. Each time she did, his valve gently flexed around her arm.

     “I think you’re going to overload me embarrassingly fast, actually,” Sideswipe returned, voice crackling at the edges.

     Mikaela immediately transferred her attentions elsewhere, fingers probing the floor within the depths of his valve. He whined in disappointment, legs shifting restlessly and pelvis minutely canting downwards in an attempt to shift her fingers back to that pleasurable sensor.

     “I’m still exploring. We’ll come back to that. Or something else,” Mikaela explained.

     “You’re a tease,” Sideswipe accused.

     “Makes it all better in the end, doesn’t it?”

     Sideswipe pouted. “Impatient, remember? Oh, careful there. That’s the entrance to my gestational tank; I wouldn’t recommend messing with that unless you want Ratchet to find out what we’ve been doing,” he said as her fingers found a depression on the floor of his valve. The dip was only as deep as her first knuckle and ended in a hard metal plate.

     “Is a gestational tank kinda like my uterus?” Mikaela asked.

     “Yeah. The opening’s locked down with medic codes, although it could be forced open if you were really trying. We all have the codes in place. Not a great time to raise sparklings,” Sideswipe explained.

     Fascinating. She’d definitely have to weasel some information out of Ratchet about reproduction. She was really curious as how they created a baby, especially since Sideswipe had mentioned it involved not only spikes and valves, but sparks too.

     “Understood. I’ll just leave that alone, shall I?”

     With one last playful flick to his ceiling sensor, Mikaela began drawing her arm back, stopping ever other inch or so to curl her fingers around the interior of the valve channel. It was all pretty uniform until she found more little bumps, a line of them making an arch a few inches back from the top rim of his valve.  These were much smaller than his ceiling or anterior nodes, probably only a centimeter in diameter. They were also apparently _very_ sensitive as when she ran her fingers over them, Sideswipe arched his back with a moan, pelvis rocking against her hand.

     “Unh… rim nodes,” Sideswipe gasped out. “You have full permission to keep doing that!”

     “You have a g-spot!” Mikaela announced, delighted at the discovery. It really was amazing how many similarities there were between humans and Cybertronians!

     She curled her fingers under even farther and rubbed firmly over the little nubs, feeling Sideswipe’s valve flex around her wrist as she did.

     “I don’t … care what you call it… don’t stop!” Sideswipe moaned, chin propped up on his chest as he stared down fixedly at the motion of her hand. Another cooling fan whirled to life and a trickle of lubricant welled up beneath her forearm.

     Mikaela had never been sexually attracted to another female in her entire life. But she was starting to see the appeal. It was hotter than she had imagined, performing acts she herself enjoyed on another being. Her own nether regions twitched in sympathy.

     The fingers of her opposite hand scooped up some of the excess pink fluid and then gently applied it to Sideswipe’s brightly glowing anterior sensor. He bit back a curse as she traced the edges, his entire frame beginning to tremble.

     Mikaela felt oddly powerful, reducing this strong, sleek, alien warrior that was three times her size into a pile of shivering metal with just a few touches. She could definitely get used to this.

     “You’re amazing, and I’m gonna keep you forever,” Sideswipe slurred, his hips gently rocking into every swipe of her fingers across those internal sensors.

     “You live quite a bit longer than I do,” Mikaela pointed out.

     She _could_ have been offended by the ‘keeping’ comment; that disgusting feeling of being owned was certainly one of the main reasons she has dumped Trent. Yet instead it sent a little thrill up her spine. Maybe something to do with the feeling of eroticism she had always associated with the alien kidnapping stories she’d heard when she had been younger. Whereas others had been horrified at the thought of abduction, a younger and more naïve Mikaela had always thought it could be a sexy adventure.

     “Mmm… clones. I’ll get Ratchet to clone you,” he moaned, biting his lower lip. “Pretty, little ‘Kaela clones.”

     He shifted his weight to one palm and brought his other hand down behind her, fingers ghosting over her dorsum in a gentle caress. She momentarily stilled, but when he merely kept stroking her back, she resumed the motions of her hands.

     “Don’t know about that. I’m pretty amazing; it may not be possible to duplicate this much awesomeness. And hey, no flailing around when you come,” Mikaela warned, becoming hard pressed to keep up with his undulating. To him, he probably wasn’t really moving all that much, but because of the size difference, she was having difficulty keeping hold of his anterior node.

     “I’d still… mmm… tell him to try. Primus… your _fingers…_ ” Sideswipe panted.

     It was pretty obvious that everything she was doing was revving him up towards overload. His optics were slowly brightening, just like the lights of his valve. In addition to initiating his cooling fans, multiple edges of his plating were starting to raise upwards, releasing further built-up heat. She could feel the temperature around them rising, causing sweat to trickle down her back.

     “Sideswipe. No flailing, ok?” She repeated, hearing the scrape of his feet against the concrete floor as he drew his knees up, angling them outwards to further expose himself. She knew he would never hurt her on purpose, but she herself had been known to get a little wild in bed as she was nearing orgasm.

     “Yeah, I’m… locking my joints now,” he gasped, gears audibly whirling as he did so.

     Mikaela continued rubbing over the equivalent of his g-spot, other hand lightly tracing the edges of his anterior node. “Is this enough to get you off?” she inquired.

     “Ooooh, definitely,” Sideswipe replied, flashing her a grin. “A little harder and… ngh. Yeah… just like that,” he moaned when her fingers pressed firmly against his clitoris.

     Two of his digits curled around her waist, and she looked down at them in bemusement. Their weight was light, careful, but she knew he could cut her in half with one squeeze.

     She wriggled her hips a little. “No squishing me either.”

     “Wouldn’t dream of it,” he said, tip of his tongue flicking out to lick his lower lip. “It’s just… sometimes seeing isn’t believing... I’ll stop if you want…” he offered, disappointment crossing his face and fingers already loosening.

     Mikaela pressed back into his grip. His fingers were warm and anchoring, and she trusted him, oddly enough. “No, it’s all right! Just a reminder. Because when I really start getting into things,” her hand inside him began stroking faster, in time with her circling touch on his outer node, “I don’t want you to forget yourself.”

     “Baby, that’s kinda the idea,” Sideswipe murmured, the endearment falling out of his mouth easily. “You aren’t… _frag_ , yeah… doing it right… if you don’t lose yourself a little.”

     She guessed he had a point. Some of the best orgasms she ever had made her forget her own name for a while.

     “You let me get you naked… and I’ll show you,” he purred, his ventilations making the words vibrate the very air. She shivered, despite the furnace like heat surrounding her.

     And, _Lord_ was she tempted. But she didn’t know if she could take that final step just yet.

     “One thing at a time,” Mikaela replied, stroking his anterior sensor more firmly in an up and down motion. It was a blatant attempt to distract him, but she doubted that it worked.

     “That’s not a ‘no’,” he panted, proving herself right. It must have worked somewhat though, because his optics half shuttered in bliss, his plating flaring upwards even more. The fingers at her back trembled.

     “Not a ‘yes’ either,” she muttered. “You want me to keep doing what I’m doing? Or I could go back to that node in the back of your valve?”

     She looked up when he didn’t answer, observing Sideswipe’s optics completely hidden behind clenched covers. “Sideswipe?”

     “… trying to think. I don’t… mmm… stop for a second, would you?” Sideswipe finally asked, reopening his optics.

     Mikaela immediately paused all motion of her hands, waiting for him to guide her. “I can lock down a lot of things, but I have no control over the calipers in my valve while I’m overloading,” Sideswipe explained after taking a few deep ventilations.

     “Calipers?”

     Sideswipe nodded, his channel squeezing down tight around her wrist. “Like your muscles.”

     Mikaela stared at his valve, her hand held in a vise-like grip. She gently pulled backwards, and the hold immediately loosened.

     “They go off in a pattern, drawing transfluid to the back of a valve and to the opening of a gestational tank.”

     “Yeah. Our muscles do that too,” she replied slowly. “So how tight could your valve get? Will it clench down all the way? Are we talking broken bones here?”

     “I’m not sure,” he admitted. “It’s not like I only ever just frag myself with one finger, so I don’t know if would be dangerous for you or not.”

     Mikaela frowned. Well, she would really like not to have her hand crushed inside a Cybertronian’s vagina. That would be difficult to explain to Ratchet at the very least. “So maybe I just get you off with this then,” she suggested, removing her hand from his valve channel and rubbing her thumb across his anterior sensor.

     “Probably best,” Sideswipe said with a sigh and small pout.

     Mikaela used all four fingers and thumb to encircle the roughly three centimeter tall node and while applying pressure, she lifted her fingers until the node slipped out from between them.

     Sideswipe gave a surprised whimper, and she raised her head, winking at him. “I think I can still make it good.”

     “I have no doubt,” he whispered. “Please do that again.”

     So she did. And then again with her other hand until she got into a steady rhythm of plucking at his sensor. It soon grew hot beneath her gloved grip, pulsing a near continuous crimson.

     Sideswipe’s grip on her waist tightened, and he released a low, shaky moan. “Primus. You’re gonna kill me!”

     Her hands paused. “Oh. You want me to stop?” Mikaela inquired with a coy smile.

     He glared down at her, his hand exerting a gentle, encouraging pressure on her back. “Don’t you dare!”

     Smirking, she resumed the motions of her fingers, alternating that with pressing the heel of her palm against the sensor and circling it. She was using way more pressure than she would ever use on herself or a man, but not as much she had originally thought she would need to.

     About thirty seconds later, Sideswipe let his optics fall offline again, his head slowly tilting backwards. His chest heaved with the force of his ventilations, heat pouring off him in waves. She was definitely going to need a shower after this, sweat now forming on her brow and sliding down in little rivulets between her breasts.

     “Oh, frag,” he whispered. “You’re actually… _mmm…_ going to make me overload.” He seemed surprised, a sentiment which Mikaela echoed. It felt a little too easy, now that she thought about it. But like he had said, the novelty of the idea probably played a big part in things. Hell, it was why she herself was getting a little worked up.

     His hand flexed around her once more, and he moaned again, more urgently this time. Her eye caught on the sight of his valve rim clenching down on nothing, lubricant welling up and trickling down beneath his ass.

     She sympathized. Even though she couldn’t come from vaginal penetration alone, clitoral stimulation always felt better paired with something in her pussy, whether it was her fingers or a toy. Taking a chance, she continued plucking at Sideswipe’s node with her right hand while the left dropped down to slip a finger inside his valve. She pressed inwards, just skirting the area in front of his g-spot.

     “Careful!” Sideswipe gasped, optics flaring in alarm and arousal.

     “I will be,” Mikaela promised. “Are you close?”

     He nodded rapidly. “Oh, yeah. Very.”

     “Anything I should need to know?” she asked. A thought popped into her head, and she winced. “Oh, God, you aren’t a squirter, are you? Should I duck and cover?”

     Sideswipe gave a strangled laugh. “No, just… with both…?” One of his fingers nudged the back of the arm belonging to the finger currently flirting with his rim nodes. She didn’t know if he was worried about hurting her, or just really liked it when both her hands were manipulating his anterior sensor, but she did as he asked.

     “Like this, huh?” she asked, resuming pulling on his node, one hand after the other.

     “Frag,” he replied, shuddering as she began speeding up. “It’s like… sucking…”

     Something deep inside her belly clenched at the thought, and she licked her suddenly dry lips. She wondered if human saliva would injury the delicate components of his interface equipment. She couldn’t imagine it would taste good for her, but…

     “’Kaela…” Sideswipe moaned desperately, yanking her out of her thoughts. “I’m gonna…”

     Mikaela stared up at him, transfixed. His back was arched, silver body gleaming under the overhead lights. Condensation was liberally beading up on the chest plating that covered his racing engine, little rivulets trailing their way down to his belly. And even though his optics shutters were nearly completely shut, she could tell that two blazing orbs of blue were utterly focused on her, watching her every moment.

     “Then do it,” she whispered. “Show me how it’s done, Sides.”

     Mikaela’s hands were practically a blur, her shoulders beginning to scream at her, but she continued to clasp his node and pull, throwing in a little twist every now and then. A few more strokes and Sideswipe stiffened, optic shutters flying open as he cried out something to the ceiling. It was Cybertronian, and even though she was starting to pick up on some words here and there, she couldn’t quite identify this one, although it sounded somewhat familiar.

     True to his word, Sideswipe’s joints remained locked, his hand not tightening any further around her middle. There was a horrible screech of metal against rock, however, and she suspected he had dug his other hand into the concrete floor behind himself. Much to her surprise, because he hadn’t mentioned it would happen, blue sparks welled up from nearly every crack in his plating. They coalesced into a flickering azure flame hovering just above his armor. The blaze crawled up his legs, raising the hair on her arms as it passed by, gathered atop his chest and then disappeared down his shoulder behind him. Dispersing a charge into the ground, she gathered.

     Curious, Mikaela dropped her gaze to Sideswipe’s valve, one hand tracing the rim and watching it rhythmically tighten and release. She pressed carefully against the entrance and his folds parted around her, almost sucking her hand inside. Marveling at the wildly fluttering walls, she curled her fingers under his upper rim, gently sweeping her fingertips over his g-spot.

     His shoulders jerked at the touch, and he dropped his head to stare at her, optics almost comically wide. He continued to pant, cooling fans running loudly and more audible now that his plating was completely flared.

     “Not too tight at all,” she cheerfully announced, smirking up at him. Her other hand lazily smoothed over his anterior node again and again, gliding over the slicked nub in time with the sweep of her fingers inside him.

     “I’ll keep that in mind,” he replied hoarsely, normally smooth voice filled with static.

     With a click of gears, Sideswipe unlocked his joints, carefully stretching his legs out. The hand around her waist gently tugged her backwards, which she took as an indication to cease and desist. She gently removed her hand and held both arms up, blinking in surprise at the copious amount of pink lubricant smeared down them. Thank God she had decided on the gloves.

     “Sensitive? Right after coming I can’t stand to have anything touch my clit,” she confided in him.

     “Not as such. You’ll just get me going again,” Sideswipe replied, shifting so he could bend over and look at his valve. His free hand poked at it, smoothing over the entrance.

     “Again?” Mikaela asked, surprise. Then she reconsidered it. Women could certainly have multiple orgasms; she herself had a few times in the past. She guessed it could happen in Cybertronians as well.

     Sideswipe looked a little sheepish. “I’ve been threatened with being dragged to Ratchet to have my interface drive turned down.”

     “That’s a thing? He can do that?” Wow. She knew a few boys back in high school who would have benefited from that procedure.

     “Don’t know,” he said, shrugging. Then he winked at her. “I usually just distracted the other mech until they forgot about it. You need help with that?”

     In a whirl of silver limbs too fast to track, Sideswipe shifted until he lay on his belly, weight propped up on forearms. They extended to either side of Mikaela, and she startled when his face suddenly appeared only feet away from hers. She attempted to take a step back to give him more room, but was halted by his gentle grip on her right shoulder. His thumb and index finger slid down in pincer fashion, and he carefully turned her arm this way and that, examining it. He made a concerned noise in the back of his throat.

     “What’s wro… oh…” she breathed shakily as he lowered his head, tongue emerging to lick a hot swipe up the center of her palm. His met her shocked eyes over the tops of her fingers, and he smirked before gently inserting her whole hand inside his mouth.

     She instantly went weak kneed as his tongue probed between each of her digits, surprisingly dexterous despite their size difference. The inside of his mouth was just shy of too hot, making her breath hiss out between her teeth as that warmth seemed to travel through the rest of body and accumulate right between her legs. Unconsciously, her thighs rubbed together, nipples pebbling beneath her sports bra.

     Sideswipe’s optics never once left her face, and she couldn’t look away from his intense gaze. Even when he finished licking her hand clean and slid his mouth down to press his lips against the underside of her wrist, her eyes remained on his. This close, she could see the dozens of components making up the delicate structures of his optics; instead of waking her up out of her lust-filled haze, they just made it stronger.

     “Sideswipe…” she said faintly. Her opposite arm still remained in the air, his pink lubricant slowly sliding down her arm to drip off her elbow onto the floor.

     “Mmm?” The vibrations of the inquiring noise made her breath catch in the back of her throat, and she had to swallow several times before she could speak again.

     “I’m not getting naked,” Mikaela stated. Firmly. Very firmly.

     Ok, maybe there was a bit of quaver in her voice. But her expression was resolute. Wasn’t it?

     “That’s fine. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable,” he replied in a reasonable tone of voice. It was belied by the sultry look his faceplates were forming, the hungry gleam shining in his optics. 

     “I don’t need your clothes off to make you overload,” Sideswipe continued in a purr. His other hand gently touched her side, pausing to see if she would protest. When she didn’t, his fingers wrapped her lower back and thighs, caging her within his grip. His thumb came to rest directly on her lower belly, warm and firm. It nudged downwards, catching on the waistband of her low-slung jeans. “Want me to show you?”

     As she heart beat grew louder, racing in time with the whine of his cooling fans, she considered his offer.

 

~ The End

 

(or is it?)

**Author's Note:**

> *I refuse to believe that Sunstreaker is dead in Bay'verse. I'll read fics where that's so, but I just can't write it (yet). So Sideswipe's calling out for his twin when he's overloading (their names sounds very similar in Cybertronain and Mikaela is vaguely familiar with Sideswipe's), and he doesn't believe Ratchet would start up a relationship with him without Sunstreaker present and accepting. Twin halves can't create a new spark on their own; both halves have to contribute. I also headcanon twins aren't part of gestalts and that Sideswipe hates Mudflap and Skids because they *are* so close and Sideswipe's twin is not yet on Earth.


End file.
